The purpose of the Colorado Injury Control Research Center (CICRC) is to participate with communities to reduce injuries, primarily in Public Health Service (PHS) Region VIII. Core values that govern the activities at the CICRC are: a primary focus on reducing disparities in the prevention and control of injuries; seeking collaborative relationships with communities; innovation in education/training, community programs and [unreadable] research; and identification of evidence-based, efficient approaches to prevent of injuries. The CICRC is located in PHS Region VIII. PHS Region VIII includes Colorado, Wyoming, Montana, South Dakota, Utah and North Dakota. In the region, 23.2% of the population is rural non-farm, and 2.3% are rural farm residents. The population density of each state in the region is significantly lower than the US as a whole; these population densities have important implications for the development of appropriate injury prevention and control strategies in the region. Death rates from all injuries are higher than US rates in all the states except North Dakota; unintentional injury death rates are higher than US rates in all states except Utah; motor vehicle occupant death rates are higher than US rates in all states except Colorado and Utah; and suicide death rates are higher than US rates in all states in the region. [unreadable] [unreadable] The specific aims of the CICRC are to: 1) maintain an organizational structure to ensure effective coordination of the CICRC; 2) promote training and education related to injuries and control of injuries; 3) expand existing community based activities in injury control and prevention; 4) utilize existing data to identify injury patterns; 5) increase and diversify funding sources for injury research, community-based programs, education and training; 6) [unreadable] disseminate information about injury prevention and control; 7) conduct ongoing of the CICRC program; 8) promote the development of new investigators in injury prevention and control research; and 9) conduct high quality, innovative research in acute care, prevention/control, and rehabilitation of injuries. Public Health Relevance: The purpose of the center is to reduce the occurrence, severity, and adverse consequences of injuries through research, education, and service. Emphasis is placed on reducing disparities in injury outcomes through focusing on community partnerships among underserved populations, such as Native Americans, Hispanics and rural residents. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]